More Than a Woman
More Than a Woman by Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Finn with Kurt and Santana performing back-up vocals. As Finn asks Rachel to dance with him as he sings, the episode seems to cut into a dream sequence in which Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany, and Tina and Mike dance together while wearing outfits from the seventies. After the performance, Finn reveals his ambition to become an actor and the future he sees with Rachel, saying that he wants to go to New York with her in order to attend a school that will get him there. Therefore, they'd both be able to go to New York if they were accepted. Lyrics Finn: Oh, girl, I've known you very well I've seen you growing every day I never really looked before But now you take my breath away Suddenly you're in my life Part of everything I do You got me working day and night Just trying to keep a hold on you Finn with Kurt and Santana: Here in your arms I found my paradise (Kurt: Dise) My only chance for happiness (Santana: Woah) And if I lose you now I think I would die Finn: Oh, say you'll always be my baby We can make it shine We can take forever Just a minute at a time Oh, oh, oh Kurt and Santana with New Directions: More than a woman (Finn: You are now, baby) More than a woman to me More than a woman (Finn: Oh, oh, my baby) More than a woman to me Finn: Oh, oh, oh There are stories old and true Of people so in love like you and me And I can see myself Let history repeat itself Reflecting how I feel for you Thinking about those people then I know that in a thousand years I'd fall in love with you again Finn with Kurt and Santana: This is the only way that we should fly This is the only way to go And if I lose your love I know I would die Finn: Oh, say you'll always be my baby We can make it shine We can take forever Just a minute at a time Oh, oh Kurt and Santana with New Directions (Finn): More than a woman (You are) More than a woman to me More than a woman (Oh, my baby) More than a woman to me Finn: Oh, oh, oh Kurt and Santana with New Directions (Finn): More than a woman (Oh) More than a woman to me (Oh, so much more) More than a woman (Oh, baby) More than a woman to me (More than a woman to me) More than a woman (Oh, oh, oh) More than a woman to me (Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah) More than a woman (Oh, baby) More than a woman to me (Yeah, yeah) Finn, Kurt, and Santana with New Directions: More than a woman Trivia *This is Finn's last solo ever performed on the show. *This is the first song (this season) that features only the "active" couples of the club at the time of filming: Brittana, Finchel, Tike, and Klaine. Gallery Glee=3x16 - Santana & Brittany 7.png Tumblr m2nqnbq0qz1qhum9po8 250-1-.gif Tumblr m2nhosci4U1rseij1o1 250.gif Brittana-dance1.gif Glee31617.jpg Tumblr m2ohyt15qo1qfx9mto12 r1 250-1-.gif Tumblr m2ohyt15qo1qfx9mto8 r1 250-1-.gif Klaine disco still.png BloodAndyFinchel.png tumblr m2t60n6epn1r68rc1o1 500.jpg MTAW17.png MTAW15.png MTAW16.png MTAW14.png MTAW13.png MTAW12.png MTAW11.png MTAW10.png MTAW9.png MTAW8.png Tumblr m2s12lk8Z61qaxxelo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr m2oznzOJ7I1qapg62o6 250.gif Tumblr m7kysdyU8V1qdoa6uo7 r1 250 (1).gif Tumblr m2njc0QMI51qdnpeio7 r2 250.gif Tumblr m2oznzOJ7I1qapg62o6 250.gif MTAW7.png MTAW6.png MTAW5.png MTAW4.png MTAW3.png MTAW2.png MTAW1.png Anythingbutfinchel brittanaandtike morethanawoman.gif Klaine morethanawoman.gif Morethanawoman brittana.gif Morethanawoman tike.gif Tumblr m74pxqIe0R1qbdpqqo6 250 (1).gif Tumblr m8iaqj1ytZ1qdnpeio9 250.gif Tumblr m2njc0QMI51qdnpeio7 r2 250.gif THISSPIN! theyaretoocute brittana.gif Theyaresocute dance morethanawoman brittana.gif 2134.jpg More then a women.png Tumblr my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr my1df6Hns01ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo6 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo5 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo4 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo3 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo2 250.gif Tumblr n8a60mJkLP1szmgpbo1 250.gif more than a woman.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three